In a conventional amplifier, a switch is used to control a gain or other parameters of the amplifier. The switch may be implemented by a N-channel metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (NMOSFET). In some circumstances, the switch may have a too high switched-on voltage to be turned on and work properly. Therefore it is desirable to have a switch for controlling a gain of the amplifier that can work properly.